


[Podfic] Getting Lost With You (600800 Seconds From Valentine's Day)

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Aromantic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, Bad Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hogwarts, LGBTQ Themes, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by austinthegrouch.Author's summary:SUBJECT-LAVENDER is on the verge of accomplishing her six year mission: discovering the peak Valentine's Day celebration.There's only one problem. She forgot a date.





	[Podfic] Getting Lost With You (600800 Seconds From Valentine's Day)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting Lost With You (600800 Seconds From Valentine's Day)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642213) by [austinthegrouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinthegrouch/pseuds/austinthegrouch). 



> A big thanks for austinthegrouch for giving me permission to record this cute fic!

 

 

The cover is made by [bessyboo](https://bessyboo.dreamwidth.org/).

 

Download mp3 and stream:

[parakaproductions](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IX/%5bHarry%20Potter%5d%20Getting%20Lost%20With%20You%20\(600800%20Seconds%20From%20Valentine's%20Day\).mp3) /7:01/ 7 MB

 


End file.
